1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to snow removal devices, specifically to such devices for the removal of snow from a roof, while remaining on the ground.
2. Description of Prior Art
Snow has accumulated on roofs for generations. The common practice is to remove the snow, with a shovel, while standing on the roof, a dangerous and a very treacherous task.
Inventions were created to remove roof snow from the ground such as patent number 3998486, made by Mr. Mittelstadt. Mr. Mittelstadt""s unit uses a sheet of plastic pushed up though roof snow by a forked tool on rollers. Although the unit works, it is limited by the depth and consistency of snow the tool could penetrate, as well as, the tool""s difficulty in going around obstructions with ease. Skylights, chimneys, or vent pipes, might cause the plastic sheet to twist or snag on gutters or roof materials, and require replacement if frequently used.
Other inventions, such as patent number 4848819, made by Mr. Moorefield, use a flat blade or rake to reach and pull down snow from the roof with the following disadvantages:
a. The handles are often limited in length, do not telescope, or have extensions for greater reach due to limited control.
b. The blade part of the removal unit is often heavy at the end of the long handle and difficult to lift up and use.
c. The blade being fixed, or of limited motion, does not allow the operator to easily put the blade in place without a great lift and a drop action onto the roof. The roof might be damaged by this drop or chopping action.
d. Other shovel type heads, scoops, or rakes may pivot or may be angularly adjusted, but are still limited by reach, shape, and weight of the head for easy placement on the roof, or still require lifting the load in a shoveling manner.
Accordingly the objects and advantages of our invention are:
a. To provide a device to remove snow from the roof while safely on the ground.
b. To provide a device to reduce the effort required to remove the snow load from the roof.
c. To provide a device to work in any depth, or consistency, of snow load.
d. To provide a device with greater reach capacity, while maintaining better control.
e. To provide a device that requires limited maintenance or replacement parts.
f. To provide a device that can be easily stored.
g. To provide a device that would also work more effectively, even if one should desire or need to remove snow, while on the roof. One can now stand on the peak of the roof and just push the snow down and off the roof, without having to walk around on a snow and ice covered surface.
h. To provide a device with a load distributing frame to provide smooth, even, less straining method of operation.